The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. With such a pump, known from published German patent application DOS No. 23 53 737, no sharp break is obtained in the injected fuel quantity vs. speed curve at breakaway from full-load operation as maximum no-load speed is approached. Rather, the curve is more or less blurred, so that a theoretical maximum-load point at maximum speed resulting from the linear extension of the full-load curve, and hence maximum power of the internal combustion engine fueled by the fuel injection pump, is not attained. This blurring of the curve is due to a hunting of the control system at the moment at which the energy output of the speed sensor and the force of the governor spring are balanced. This occurs just before speed regulation sets in. A control lever loaded by a return spring, which previously abutted on a full-load stop, is then lifted off the full-load stop to position the fuel-quantity adjusting element in the direction of zero fuel injection. Because of the hunting of the control system, this occurs prematurely rather than at the theoretical maximum-load point.